Broken Bridges
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I set our bridge on fire, but I couldn't burn it down.


Okay, this story was partly inspired by the scene in The War At Home, and is based on the Toby Keith and Lindsey Haun song Broken Bridges (from the movie Broken Bridges) This is my 84th story, so enjoy, and please don't forget to review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: I offered Wolf all the money I had for them, but he said no. Guess five dollars isn't a whole lot...

This story is for Confused, and all my BA shippers out there. BA forever!

The entire squadroom was silent as Bobby and Alex glared at each other, neither willing to compromise, their pride getting the best of them. Finally Bobby, in an act of rage, used his arm to throw everything off of his desk, and Alex inwardly cringed as a framed picture of them hit the ground, shattering instantly.

For a moment, Bobby looked regretful, but then he ran out of the squadroom and out of the building.

Alex watched him go, and once he was gone, she crouched down and slid the picture out from the broken frame and glass. It was her favorite picture of them, and she swallowed thickly as she placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk, closing the drawer slowly.

She rose to her feet slowly, refusing to meet the eyes of their coworkers. She knew exactly what they were thinking. He had finally lost it. Bobby Goren had finally gone off of the deep end. She picked up her jacket and files and started toward the elevator, tears pricking viciously at her hazel eyes.

This time, she was beginning to wonder if they were right.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby stormed along the sidewalk, his temper slowly fading, but still burning at him. He knew that he had had no right to snap at his partner like he had, who was only concerned about his well being. But it still infuriated him that she of all people was handling him with kid gloves. Everyone knew that his mother was dying, and he expected no sympathy, nor did he want it. She of all people should have known that, but she just had to keep pressing him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and groaned softly, mentally berating himself. She was just worried about him, being a good friend, unlike him. She had been there for him though everything, and he had verbally attacked her for asking how he was feeling?

_I'm such a bastard,_ he thought miserably as he felt rain begin to fall on him. The slight sprinkling suddenly turned into a torrent, and he turned around and took off into a dead run in the direction of his partner's apartment.

_There are bridges on life's highway _

_But we never see them there _

_Some cross troubled waters _

_Some don't go nowhere_

As soon as she walked into her apartment, Alex shed her soaking clothes and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Then she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and climbed into her favorite chair, sipping the hot liquid as she stared out into the stormy sky.

She turned her head and looked at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, and she had to smile a little. It was littered with pictures of her family and friends, but the ones that seemed to dominate the surface were the ones of her and Bobby together.

She didn't realize that she was crying until the tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she wrapped her afghan around her shoulders and curled up in the chair, her hot cocoa abandoned on the coffee table.

_Some you wouldn't step on _

_If you were trying to save your soul _

_One comes with a keeper _

_When it's time to pay the toll_

As he ran, the rain soaked through his clothes, washing away what little of his anger remained. He finally understood everything, and he just hoped that he could find his partner before she closed the door on him for good.

_Not that I don't deserve it,_ he thought miserably. _I'd be surprised if she ever talks to me again._

But he knew that he had to try anyway. If not for himself, for her.

_Some aren't meant to last forever _

_Some are made of stone _

_Some are meant to cross together _

_Some you go alone_

As the rain beat ruthlessly against the window, Alex wrapped her arms around her knees and cried, body shaking sobs that almost hurt. Bobby still had not come home, and all sorts of scenarios were racing through her mind, each one more horrific than the one before it.

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was her partner's pale, naked body lying on a cold concrete slab in the coroner's office. And that only made the sobs and heartache worsen.

Finally she wiped her eyes and grabbed her jacket and keys, shoving her feet into her sneakers. She was going to find him and bring him home, no matter what. She was not going to lose him over something as stupid and insignificant as pride.

_Some the slightest wind comes _

_And they crash into the ground _

_I set our bridge on fire _

_But I could not burn it down_

She flung the door open, intent on finding her partner and bringing him back to her. She shrieked in surprise when she saw him standing in her doorway, soaking wet, but very much alive and breathing.

Before she could move, though, he rushed into the apartment and dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly to him.

She froze, and he thought that he had finally lost her. But to his own surprise and happiness, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as his arms were around her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," he murmured, relishing her name as it rolled off of his tongue. "I didn't… I never meant to hurt you. Never." He shivered, and she held him even tighter, if it was possible.

_Now here I am, praying for forgiveness _

_I can see you standing on the other side _

_Here I go, baby it's a heavy load _

_But I have crossed some broken bridges in my time_

She reluctantly pulled away a little, and a lump rose in her throat when she saw the tears that had fallen from his beautiful, dark eyes.

She sniffled and gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs, pressing her lips to his forehead as she let her own tears fall. Her arms went around his neck, and his went around her waist as he rested his face in her shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose," she assured him softly, running her hand through his matted curls. He turned his face upwards, and she stared down into his beautiful eyes as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back with a desperate passion, and she gently tugged at his wet shirt, pulling it over his head.

She reluctantly rose to her feet and extended her hand out to him, and he stood up. Giving him a soft smile, she pulled him into her bedroom and guided him down onto the bed, where she could hold him and love him with everything in her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby watched Alex sleep, more content than he could ever remember being in his life. He gently ran his big hand over her bare hip, and she shivered and snuggled into his side, sighing softly.

He smiled and held her to his body, murmuring softly, "I love you, Alex. I may not show it as much as you deserve to see it, but I do." Even though she was asleep, she curled her small body around him, and he sighed in pure bliss and ran his rough hands over her soft and supple body.

"But all of that is going to change. I swear it will, Alex, because I'm not going to lose you. I love you more than that," he swore as he closed his eyes. And for the first time in far too long, he slept peacefully, the demons and pain that had always riddled his sleep finally slain by the small woman in his arms.

_Now here I am (Here I am)_

_Praying for forgiveness (Praying for forgiveness)_

_I can see you (I can see you)_

_Standing on the other side (Standing on the other side)_

_Here I go (Now, here I go)_

_Buddy it's a heavy load (Baby it's a heavy load)_

_But I have crossed some broken bridges in my time _

_Yes I have crossed some broken bridges in my time_

The End

A/N: Okay, so what did ya'll think? Lemme know while I continue to try and reach my 100 story goal!


End file.
